


False Floor

by Helicon



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Autogynephilia, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggs, Emetophilia, Gender Issues, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Silverbeasts, Soren is Problematique, oral penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicon/pseuds/Helicon
Summary: If a tomb prospector falls through a Chalice corridor and no one is around to help him, does he still kill a beast?





	False Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of “I had this almost finished and needed to post it”. Soren gets gross stuff happening to him again tonight, folks!
> 
> Also, for anyone who cares about that kind of thing (idk if I have a tumblr-based audience and AO3 tends to be more lenient) Soren as a character considers himself to be a gay man but the author doesn’t fucking know what his deal is. Mind the tags if sexualized gender shit and archaic usage of the word queer (just referring to a gay man) bothers you. 
> 
> I mean it. 
> 
> Queer author won’t stand for nonsense.

Soren’s vision faded, black creeping in at the edges as the Silverbeast’s claws tore through every layer of his sleeves to grip hard on his arms. Blood trickled down his skin; the gentle, tickling stream erupted into searing pain when he tried to struggle free. Vomit quickly rose in his throat when the stench of its breath hit him square in the face. When he opened his eyes out of sheer morbid curiosity, it couldn't be held back any longer -- thick with blood and mucus and half-digested breakfast, puke dribbled down his chin and front, stung at his nose, and gave the monster the opening it needed to latch its sideways face onto his.

 

Screaming didn't seem to do him much good, and nor did trying to push the beast away; it pushed him down onto his back instead and pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth with its own. Fruitless as he knew it would be, Soren struggled -- still well into the process of throwing up -- until his throat was invaded by something far thicker than any beast’s tongue. Massive, squirming, it shoved through the bile, made a real bitch out of his gag reflex, and showed no signs of stopping movement.

 

Panic set in. Was this death, was he going to actually die like this? Alone due to his own cockiness, pinned to the ground by a mangy flea-ridden monster with some tongue thing down his throat, airways closing off as it wriggled down like a worm seeking heat and if that  _ wasn't  _ the worst of it, the seam of his pants becoming that much more flush with his body for every ounce of thought he put into it?

 

Gods, how disgusting. He and the situation both… 

 

He became aware of the  _ thing _ being not an appendage but a creature of its own when the last of it slipped down his esophagus and the Silverbeast released him, to drop dead beside his restless body. Feeling at the considerable lump it made inside his throat and trying to choke it up, Soren was soon met with a much more pressing issue. The beast’s parasite had plopped its front end into his stomach and settled there comfortably, to wait out the rest of its impossibly long body.

 

From the outside, nothing looked different. Internally was a far different story; every centimeter introduced to his guts took up its own space, and soon the worm was forced to cramp up inside. It bulged out beneath his ribs at first, and gave him time to take in a shaky gasp before it stretched him further.

 

Soren had never been one to want to know how his insides worked, not so intimately as he was being made to understand now. Being a Yharnamite of average size, he was still quite tall, and active as a job requirement -- he was used to eating more than he probably should to compensate for a ridiculous metabolism, and feeling about as full as he did at the moment. But the way the worm refused to move from its rest, even as the last bit of its tail was pulled deep inside him… The ceiling above him spun and for a moment he was grateful for his sudden inability to sit upright. The reason for it, not so much… 

 

A sharp pain in his stomach that he quickly identified as originating in how tight his clothes had become was solved just as easily. With a weary laugh he traced a circle over his visibly distended belly, and cringed when the beast’s parasite took obvious offense to his prodding by squirming and thrashing about inside him. 

 

It hung about rather low, he noticed once he unbuckled his belt for comfort’s sake. Kind of like a woman with child, which seemed oddly more fitting when he took his feminine hips into consideration. It did seem to check out. 

 

His cock twitched.

 

_ Knock it off, you. Queer as all get out, and you'd do best to remember that…  _

 

At this point there was really no going back to the rest of the group until the situation resolved itself, or until they found him. Secretly he hoped they wouldn't, at least not until he was either relatively back to normal or able to pass himself off as such.

 

The worm gave another lurch that pushed him forward. He felt fuller in the few seconds that followed, like the creature had swelled inside him, but when the tail end wiggled against his guts and his stomach grew slightly heavier, he realized that it may have very well been the case. His hands flew to his aching middle, first trying to push it back in and then patiently caressing the underside; the worm had stuffed him from the inside with something he was entirely unaware of until the next that he opened his eyes.

 

That thing was multiplying. Either the Silverbeast had made him swallow something capable of self-replication, or the worm had been female, or maybe both. Regardless the gentle spherical lumps that had to be eggs jutted out beneath Soren’s skin, still stretched taut over a belly that threatened to snap the buttons of his shirt if things progressed as they were. With a low groan he pulled himself over into his side, then onto all fours -- gravity finally relenting on him did nothing so nice for his button-down, and in fact became the final straw that  _ ping _ ed one or two fastens against the floor beneath him. One vicious cramp and the unpredictable outward movements of the worm gave him pause and a quiet, dreadful squeak. 

 

Was this it, then? 

 

He swore he could hear footsteps above him. Someone was bound to either fall through the false floor like he had, or find the hole and seek out any life below, and he couldn't trust it to be anybody who knew how to keep him from dying down here.

 

Panting hard, Soren tried to heave up whatever would come. At first, nothing. He held one hand to his stomach and breathed an exasperated sigh. The worm pushed against his palm and he barely stifled a cry.

 

_ No, no! Not like that! Up, damnit… _

 

The little orbs accompanying it --  _ eggs, fuckin’ gross _ , he thought as he tried in vain to ignore his growing arousal -- had swelled up inside him, taking up every bit of room that their parent had vacated by moving so much and making more for themselves. A sudden downward movement put Soren back on his ass, bracing himself on his arms behind him, teeth clenched, muscles tight, an incredibly unfortunate urge starting to form… 

 

_ Oh, fuck no. _

 

It forced him open from the inside and gave him no time to get his pants down in preparation for it. It stung, surely he was bleeding, but there was the head of it slithering down his thigh as it brought the rest of its body out as well. For as much as he tried to move it along, it only got more and more stuck, leaving him panting and drowning out screams in his coat sleeve.

 

He had the common sense to reach for his threaded cane as the massive parasite slipped out of his pants leg, and stab its head into the ground.

 

The strangest thing, though, was that even after the worm had completely evacuated his body, nothing changed.

 

Except, of course, when it did. The space it had left was quickly refilled by a fluttering, squirming sensation that actually did make Soren retch, though nothing came out. In such an unexpected timeframe that he was actually denying the plausibility of such a thing out loud, the eggs had dissolved, or hatched, or  _ whatever, _ and steadily began growing to take the last one’s place inside of him. But then… 

 

Why panic anyhow? He knew how they were going to come out, and that eventually they  _ would.  _ It was a pressing matter for sure, but he had two of those now.

 

Biting his tongue and making a sincere effort to slip one hand down his trousers -- it barely worked, but barely was all he needed at this point -- Soren turned his back to the doorway and his face towards the ground.


End file.
